Brendan's Gallery
by RoseByOneName
Summary: To Brendan, May was just another woman. To Drew, she was a goddess. May has to see Brendan in order to pay for her family's bills. Will she just another pricelss work of art in Brendan's Gallery?  Songfic of Gallery by Mario Vazquez! Read and Review!


**Marina: Hey guys! First Contestshipping fic and I'm excited. It's a songfic from Mario Vazquez's Gallery. I love this song and it just seemed to fit here.**

**Ampahros: Surprisingly it's not bad. I like it mainly because the song!**

**Marina:You're so sweet! NOT, anyways, I don't own pokemon and gallery by Mario Vazquez**

_God broke the mold when he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

_She walks in the room, your love's closed _

_Making you never want to breathe again_

Drew saw her and his heart just stopped. May Maple was a beauty to behold, long flowing chestnut hair the length of her mid-back and blue eyes that pierce the soul. Her red drape like top and slim pencil skirt had complimented her small mid-section and her slender legs. He wished she was meeting him here, but he knew that was not an option for either of them. This beautiful girl was once his, but her family went into debt. The only way was to be the girlfriend of Professor Birch's son, Brendan, who would provide the family with finances.

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_

_But she chose to be with him_

It wasn't that she loved Brendan, but they were once best friends who were inseparable. Once Drew came into the picture, they grew apart and Brendan had been jealous ever since. Brendan had been cold to May and treated her like a simple arm-candy. He showed her off in the club, making May never leave his side. Once she was home though,he often left and went to meet another woman for lunch. He wouldn't return until the following afternoon and the process would start all over again.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell me what's the reason that you_

_Hold on when you know that dude_

_Has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

_And girl you're just way to fine_

_Got to be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind, don't be just another dime_

_Because_

Drew waited in the same spot he always did when Brendan was with one of his affairs, waiting for May to come and talk. As soon as he saw her, his whole world just stopped. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and ripped jeans, but somehow she managed to look like a super model in his eyes.

"Hey you!" she smiled.

"What's up, April?" he teased.

"I would have thought you out grew that name calling. Guess some people never grow up." May smartly replied.

"Your come backs are getting better every time." Drew smirked. May smiled briefly, but it fell. She brushed the bangs from his eyes and lightly caressed his cheek. Her touch felt good against his skin, it wasn't a foreign feeling either. The love they once shared was great, but was broken by the society rule of money.

"I still don't know why you're with him. You'll just be a notch on his bed post." Drew whispered, pulling her towards him.

"You know why I'm doing this. Just hold on a bit longer, I'm sorry you have to be part of this. My family needs me to do this." May replied into his shoulder.

"I don't get why you have to suffer for this." Drew said, having her eyes meet his.

"It's just how it has to be, I'm sorry." she said tearing up. He held her as she cried, that's all he could do for her now.

_I can't take _

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

Our favorite green haired hunk was walking down the street, heading to his favorite coffee shop when he spotted the couple. May was obviously explaining something, but Brendan was too busy checking out the waitress to pay attention. May noticed that and smacked his arm. He looked at her strangely as she accused him of the act, but he just shrugged it off. She stormed away from the table and Brendan took out his cell phone. He was probably trying to get a hold of a jeweler trying to win May back. He didn't know that she didn't want material things. He was so caught up in his money to see the beauty that was May. Drew glared at the man, but continued on, knowing he couldn't go after May without Brendan giving her a hard time about it at home.

_She's so confused, She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

May and Drew sat on the hood of his car, looking at the stars in the sky. Brendan was out with one of his mistresses and May decided to have some quality time with the one she really loved.

"My mom called today." she announced.

"Any news?" Drew asked, leaning on his arm to face her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, her hair spilling all around the windshield. She sighed,

"Daddy is may get promoted in a month, but it's not definite. I have to keep seeing Brendan."

"Damn it! Don't they care about you? I can give you so much more than money, don't you want to be loved? Don't you want to know that I'll be faithful and not cheat whenever I feel like it?" Drew exclaimed.

"You know I want that more than anything, Drew. I love you with every fiber of my being, but I need to do this. My parents have done so much for me, this is a way I can give back to them for having to put up with me as a teenager for so many years." May whispered. Drew ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her from all the pain she goes through.

"You know I'll wait for you forever, right?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and kissed him with everything she had bottled up for the past year. Drew kissed back of course, the same passion given. The two stayed the whole night like that, and May returned to her apartment she shared with Brendan the next morning.

_Girl, it's just a matter of time_

_Before he finds another more fine_

_After he's done dulling your shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

Brendan sometimes met his mistresses on the street when he and May took walks. He would do something like squeeze her butt or scoop her breast thinking May wasn't looking, but of course she knew. She simply ignored it and pretended she was walking with Drew. He was all she could think about and every time she thought about breaking the deal with Brendan, she knew it would have meant nothing to him. He would just make one of the many women he had affairs with and replace her. She had to do it for her parents and Max, who was still going to medical school.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell me what's the reason that you_

_Hold on when you know that dude_

_Has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

_And girl you're just way to fine_

_Got to be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind, don't be just another dime_

_Because_

_I can't take _

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He don't see you like I do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_It's time that someone lets you know_

Brendan took it too far this time. Drew was at the coffee shop the same time May and Brendan were, only to see May trying to stop Brendan from basically raping her in the booth.

"Brendan stop!" she yelled as he started groping her breast.

"We haven't done anything since we got together! I can't wait forever you know." Brendan groaned.

"Well I know someone who would have and I should be with him right now." May snapped.

"It's always about Drew isn't it? Well you know what? If you want any money from my family, you'll let me fuck you." he retorted.

"Get your sleazy hands off me!" May exclaimed, trying to push him away. Something snapped and Drew ran to the table and punched Brendan across the face.

"Drew!" May cried, hugging him tightly.

"He won't touch you again, I promise." Drew murmured.

May called her mother to let her know the deal was off, and Mrs. Maple agreed after hearing her daughter was almost raped.

A month passed and it was pure bliss for Drew. The love of his life was in his arms as they once again sat on the hood of the car.

"Now isn't this better than having to sneak out all the time. We can do this whenever we want to now!" Drew muttered into her hair.

"Yeah, but sneaking out made feel so important to treasure. I still enjoy it, but I don't know. I'm just glad I get to love you and only you." May said.

"Quit being corny Maple, it's sickening." Drew teased.

"Shut up Hayden, what happened to the sensitive guy you were a month ago?"

"A priceless work of art was locked away from the world to see it's beauty, what can I say." he replied.

"That would have been sweet if you didn't insult me earlier." May commented. Drew smirked and kissed her hard, making them forget the happenings of the last two minutes.

_I can't take _

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

May was no longer a piece of Brendan's gallery.

**Marina:I know that was a pretty bad way to end it, but that's the best considering I should be studying for midterms. I also apologized if any characters were OOC.**

**Ampharos:See the Review button? Well click it!**


End file.
